Different sort of Magic version 2
by casper01
Summary: Harry from a different world where his parents are still alive and works for Tom Riddle who is headmaster at Hogwarts gets transported to the Harry from the normal time line where he is in Gryffindor and Dumbledore is headmaster. Harry also has magical abilities from the book of shadows to hide from the present day people of Hogwarts. Have got writers block at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

This story starts with the Harry from a different world where his parents are still alive and he has magical abilities from the charmed book of shadows that showed up in his bedroom one evening. This Harry is in Slytherin and is best friends with Draco Malfoy and works for Tom Riddle. And he did not save Ginny Weasley from Tom all those years ago, she died down in the chamber of secrets.

One morning, Harry sneezed while at dinnertime in the kitchen of the Order of the Pheonix and somehow transports himself into the good Harry's body while alone in the Qudditch field bringing with him the special abilities. And Ginny is still alive and his parents are dead. Sirius and Dumbledore do not die in this story, Sirius gets set free.

One morning during the summer holidays, Harry groaned and rolled over in bed when the alarm went off at seven sharp. He had a busy day as he was going shopping in Diagone Ally with his parents and the Malfoy's and then he had to report back to Tom whom he worked for that very evening.

Throwing back the covers, he swung his legs out the side of the bed and stood up.

Opening the curtains he saw it was sunny and no wind outside. Sighing he got clean clothes and jumped in the shower.

Once he had a warm shower and so on, he went down stairs to breakfast where his mother was making breakfast.

'Morning" she said putting a plate down and serving up sausages.

"Thanks" he replied tucking in when he felt he was going to sneeze.

Once he sneezed he felt the familiar tug of orbing and found himself sitting in the middle of the Quidditch field when he opened his eyes and gasped in surprise.

Looking around his mother and the kitchen had disappeared and he stood up brushing the sand from his clothes, but when he looked down he saw he wasn't wearing his jeans and a t-shirt but Gryffindor robes and in school uniform.

Staring, he looked down and wasn't pleased in what he saw.

He saw his broom lying at his feet and picked it up examining it before throwing it into the air and freezing it.

'At least I still have my powers', he thought as he made his way back to the castle.

Tom would know what to do he said to himself as he hurried back to the castle where he was headmaster.

Once he got to the castle he saw some change's as there was no weapons or guards at the usual places. And he wondered what was going on so he continued up through the entrance way and saw some students he had never seen before walking through the castle.

Standing at the entranceway, he saw an old man with grey hair and a really long beard and half moon glasses sitting at the head of the table in Tom's place.

He also spotted Malfoy at the Slytherin table who had short hair not long like it usually was.

Harry also noticed the people at the Gryffindor table and saw a girl with long red hair and wondered who she was as he had never seen her before.

Fuming at the thought of being in Gryffindor he was surprised when someone called him over and it was a girl with long blonde curly hair who he had also never seen before.

Sighing, he stepped forward going over to the Gryffindor table and sat down opposite the blonde one.

"Hello", he reluctantly said as he sat down, not really hungry.

"Harry" said the girl with long fizzy brown hair whom he did not know either.

The boy with red hair sat beside the blonde one, glared at him and looked away and, Harry wondered what his problem was.

"Oh for goodness sake, Ron there is nothing going on between me and Harry so why don't you just make up?"

The red head just ignored her and she sighed in annoyance.

When the blonde one said "Ginny" that made him look at her sharply.

"Ginny?" said Harry before he could stop himself.

"Yes" replied the girl with long red hair.

"Your dead"

"No…did you hit your head?" She asked staring.

"No" he replied.

"I am here", she said.

'What is going on' he wondered in bewilderment as he looked at the red heads in turn clearly in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What was going on he wondered in bewilderment a he looked at the redheads clearly in shock.

Standing up, Harry decided to go to the library instead of eating with those people he did not know. He thought about going to the old man who was headmaster but decided to find out about the other life he was in now.

Without saying a word to them, he turned and hurried out of the great hall to the library where he got every news paper and found out some of the things about this Harry and he did not like what he found out.

That he had saved that Ginny Weasley from Tom Riddle and he was best friends with the red head Ron and the fizzy haired girl he found irritating. That Tom was back but trying to kill him several times. 'Wait till he finds out about me that indeed would give him a shock he thought to himself as he read every story he could find.

Glancing at the time, he saw he had been there for several hours and was getting late. He decided to leave the rest for the next day.

Getting up, Harry put everything back and headed back to the dreaded Gryffindor common room and had no idea where it was so he orbed when no one was looking right into the side of his bed.

Luckily no one was there yet so he wasn't seen orbing which was a relief as he could not be bothered explaining his situation yet as he opened the other Harry's trunk and got ready for bed and pretended to be asleep when the others came in so they wouldn't disturb him. And he heard Ron go "when did he get here, I never saw him come in?"

Smiling secretly pleased, Harry drifted in and out of a restless sleep.

The next morning, he got up and dressed before anyone else and had breakfast by himself and went back to the library.

It was Saturday here so he did not have to worry about classes until Monday so he thought he would get to know everyone first again so they wouldn't see anything was wrong.

The fizzy haired girl came into the library surprised to see him there. "Hello, Harry what are you doing here?"

"Just reading" he replied glancing down at the newspapers.

"So", he asked "what's happening?"

"Nothing much" she replied bringing out her books.

"Ok" he said starting to gather his papers with an idea forming in his mind.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"Just to the room of requirement…see you later" he replied cautiously not giving anything away.

Walking to the room of requirement was weird, he walked passed people he never knew and the all seemed to stare at him as he walked passed and wondered if he had anything wrong with his face.

Finally reaching the door way, Harry stepped in making the room bare with fire places and a desk with different potions and stuff. He needed to find a way to get back to his world and he was going to make a potion if he could.

Mixing the potions was not easy when he tried they were not doing much. As he continued to mix and match them he did not see the old man before him causing him to jump out of his skin causing his hands to blow up the entire table and causing him to fly back words landing on his behind with a thump.

"Oh" he said startled looking up.

"What happened?" the man asked surprised.

"Must have been the potion I dropped" lied, Harry standing up examining the desk-which was broken in half with potions everywhere.

"You startled" me he said in annoyance.

"Sorry" replied the headmaster. "I did not mean to…what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing just doing homework for potions" he lied carefully hoping not to give anything away.

"I came to tell you more about Voldemort"

"Volde…um who?" Asked Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Volde…um who?"

"Voldemort" replied the man with a surprised look on his face.

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"I guess I did", replied Harry avoiding eye contact in case he saw through the lie. "I don't exactly remember"

"Lets get you to the hospital wing just to make sure"

"No need I am fine"

"Just to make sure"

"Alright" replied Harry irritated slightly at the old man.

"So what's your name?" Harry asked as they headed out.

The man stopped walking and spun around. "Just how hard did you hit your head…what do you remember?"

"Nothing much…I don't know anyone's name or who my friends are?"

"Lets get you to hospital" he replied quickening his pace.

When they got there Poppy gave him a through examination and after she said, "Well there is no sign of any head injury or anything wrong elsewhere. Physically Harry here is fit as a fiddle…nothing wrong with him"

The old man was frowning at him "he doesn't know my name" he told Poppy staring at Harry who hoped he wouldn't figure anything out.

"What is my name?" asked Poppy.

"Poppy"

"There see nothing wrong with him"

"Are you experiencing any black outs or moments where you don't control your movements"

Shaking his head Harry sat and crossed his fingers behind his back hoping he would stay hidden.

"Sometimes stress can affect the mind", said Poppy putting the equipment away.

"Or it could be You-Know-Who trying to control him and making him forget things"

"I would know if someone was in my head" Harry snapped irritated.

"Well just fill him in the blanks and see what happens but if there is any further problems come back" she said going into her office.

"My name is Dumbledore", said the man sitting down at the edge of the bed. "This could be really bad…if Voldemort found out you have lost your memory. He may try and confuse you in switching sides or even try to control you without you realizing he is doing it"

For the next hour Dumbledore filled him in the blanks and Harry did not like what he heard. That he had saved the girl down in the chamber and destroyed Tom Riddles diary and was best friends with Ronal Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Dumbledore walked him back to the passageway to the common room and let him get to grips for what he was told.

When he got in he saw the fizzy haired girl Hermione look up but he walked straight passed and hurried upstairs to bed his head reeling from the news his parents were dead as well.

That was a shock for him as a couple of days ago they were alive he thought as he closed the curtains around the bed for no interruption.

Later that evening, Harry heard the others come up to bed and no one disturbed him which was good as he tried to sleep but the recent events were taking its toll and his senses began to prickle sensing danger.

Sitting up, he quickly orbed to outside the headmasters office where the danger was.

Barging in he saw a monster standing at the desk. Both looked startled as he entered.

"YOU!" hissed the snake like voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"YOU!" hissed the snake like voice.

"You must be Voldemort" said Harry as the monster came rushing forward wand raised.

Grabbing him Voldemort dragged Harry into the head masters office and grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him. And all of a sudden several books from the shelves flew off and landed on the floor with a thump.

Voldemort looked at the books "who done that?" he asked.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and said "wasn't me" hoping that they wouldn't notice his telekinesis showing up.

"I thought you were dead" Voldemort said putting his wand to Harry's neck. "I couldn't get into your mind as a thick blue wall was blocking me. Tell me Harry how are you managing to block me?"

"You have been trying to get into my mind?" Harry asked confused. "I haven't felt anything. I have been hearing this buzzing sound frequently…it must have been you"

"That's not possible" Voldemort snapped. "No one is strong enough to stop me from getting into there minds. Well maybe except him" he said turning to Dumbledore who was about to come forward when Voldemort said "don't I will do it you know pushing his wand forward causing Harry to gasp with pain when the books on the floor caught fire.

"Who is doing that?" Voldemort asked pulling his wand away and staring at the books now on fire with flames about to cause damage.

"It cant be you as you don't have any magical abilities except from what I gave you"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders again and Voldemort turned round and grabbed Harry again and the cup on the desk suddenly shattered into tiny bits sending tea all over Dumbledore 's books.

"It must be my anger causing them", said Voldemort confused. Putting his wand away. I came to speak to him he said pointing to Dumbledore you are no threat to me he said going over to the chair and sitting down.

"You are going to die Harry at some point but not tonight as I have business to discuss and you may want to put out that fire before it does anymore damage"

"You may go Harry", said Dumbledore turning away to sort out the fire pointing his want at it.

"But sir?" he said about to protest against the idea.

"Go, Harry"

"Yes sir" he said leaving the room.

'Just you wait thought Harry as he quickly left. I am going to use my magic on you when the time is right'

Orbing back to the common room, Harry was glad no one was around and sat by the fire, which was nearly out so he concentrated and pushed his hands forward bringing the fire back to life and sat thinking of what had just happened.

With that in mind, several hours later, he headed upstairs and went to bed for the small hours left of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Harry got dressed and ready for the day. And when he got down the stairs he saw the fizzy haired girl and the one Ginny sitting on the couch.

"Ready for breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" he replied unsure.

Heading to the great hall they were greeted by two men and a woman with purple hair and Harry was about to walk passed them when one of them said his name.

Stopping in his tracks he looked closer at the three people and saw one was a wolf and said "you're a wolf why are you talking to me like were friends?"

The man with shoulder length black hair gasped and appeared to be speechless where as the wolf backed off and the woman just stared.

"Harry is having trouble with his memory" came Dumbledore's voice behind him. At first I thought it was Voldemort but that is not the case. He didn't even know who I was"

"Oh" was all Sirius could say clearly in shock.

"What is going on asked?" the red headed boy Harry was trying to avoid.

"Harry doesn't know who we are?" said Sirius taking Harry by the shoulders making eye contact. 'Do you know who I am?"

"Er…no" replied Harry shaking off his grasp.

"I am your godfather Harry and this is Remus and Tonks your friends"

"I am friends with a wolf" he asked surprised.

"As long as you don't bite me", replied Harry.

"That's barmy", said the boy. "You know me right?"

"Sorry no" he said turning to him. "Your mean"

Turning away, Harry went into the great hall and sat down with the others closely following behind. He never noticed, Ginny standing quietly observing him.

"It's the holidays coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to come and stay with me at the phoenix?" asked his godfather.

"I hardly know you"

"Seeing familiar places or objects may trigger your memory"

"I suppose so then"

After breakfast, Harry headed to the library where the books were too high so when he thought no one was looking he put out his hand and made the book move by its self sliding into his hand easily.

Or so he thought he wasn't being watched but truth to be told Ginny saw him make the book fly off the shelve and into his hand causing her to gasp in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When it was time for classes, Harry had a little problem keeping up, as he had no idea what level they were at. So he just sat quietly hoping no one would ask him anything.

In a few classes he sat beside the red headed boy whom he did not like as he was mean. And he still did not know many names. That took getting used to.

After a hard day of pretending, Harry decided to go to the room of requirement and use his magic's to exercise them so they wouldn't show him up when he was least expecting to.

He nearly got caught when Sirius came through unexpectedly as he took his anger out on a chair bashing it to the ground hard causing some damage.

"Hey…hey what are you doing?"

Spinning around, Harry had not heard him come in "what do you want?" he snapped.

"It's the holidays next week and I was hoping to speak to you coming home with me again?" he asked.

"I am not sure" Harry replied picking up a piece of wood.

"Please think about it, it's the least I can do since your family"

"I will think about it but I don't want to be with the red head he is mean"

"I will see what I can do but he is part of our group. What are you doing by yourself?"

Just taking out my frustration of classes out on this chair" said Harry dropping the wood.

"Well fancy some dinner, I expect there will be pudding if we haven't missed it?"

All right he replied following him out of the room "my frustration is better" he told Sirius.

At the feast he had a little pudding but wasn't hungry and sat quietly listening to the chatter and people laughing. He just couldn't get used to people pointing, staring and whispering about him as he sat down. And he truly hoped that no one had figured him out as he was being watched.

"He has been sighted", said Hermione suddenly reading the paper.

"Who?" Asked Harry.

"You-Know-Who. Yesterday he was spotted in Diagone Ally outside the wand shop she told him putting the paper down on the table.

Looking at it, it showed a picture of sand swirling and a face of whom he had seen the other evening disappearing and it says "the minister was to quit his job and Sirius was set free of all charges" She read aloud to everyone.

"Are you serious?" Asked Sirius taking the paper from her.

"That is good news", she said giving him a hug.

"I didn't expect this, this morning", said Sirius with tears in his eyes.

"I think a holiday is what I need as a free man" he said standing up obviously forgetting what he and Harry had spoken about.

As people hugged him and patted him on the back, Harry quietly got up and left the great hall, glad that no one had noticed, as they were all happy for him.

But Ginny notice, Harry slip out quietly and saw a far away look in his eyes. She was about to follow him, when Hermione stood next to her would notice her absence.

She wondered what was wrong with, Harry through out the party and said she needed some fresh air and tried to find, Harry, but couldn't find him anywhere.

Sighing, she gave up her search and went back to the common room.

Harry meanwhile was down at the lake throwing stones into the water pleased that he wouldn't be figured out but a little peeved that Sirius decided to go on holiday instead of him going back home with him.

Throwing a stone in he, watched as water went splashing everywhere when he heard rustling behind him.

Spinning around, he saw a death eater standing wand raised.

"You don't want to do that", said Harry.

"Come with me", said the figure.

"No…give me your wand" he replied holding out his hand and his wand flew out of the death eaters hand into his own.

"How did you do that?" the person asked taken aback.

"None of your business" he snapped raising it to his chest.

"Heart" he said raising his right hand and scrunching his hand in a ball and watched as the death eater had trouble breathing collapse to the ground dead at his feet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'One down a few hundred to go' thought Harry as he left the body for someone else to find for there would be no fingerprints on it.

'It would be a suspected heart attack nothing more' as he walked back up to the castle.

In the common room, he just went up to his bed and read feeling nothing what so ever after killing the death eater.

The next morning it was in the paper that a body had been found on the castle grounds but only a heart attack had been cause of death, nothing to point him to his death.

Eating breakfast, Harry thought he would 'have to be careful if he killed someone again as heart attacks could happen but not too often so he had to be on guard'

The weekend would be the beginning of the two week holidays and he did not know what was going to happen and he was going to suggest that he stayed at the castle but that was not to be as Dumbledore had asked him to go to his office at the end of classes and speak to him about it.

So after a couple of boring classes, he made his way up to the statue and said the password. He would have orbed there but he didn't want anyone to find out about him so he climbed the stairs and knocked at the door.

"Enter?" came the voice within. "Do sit down Harry?"

Sitting down, Harry waited.

"As you know the holidays are coming up and I think it would be best if you stayed at the order quarters for the two weeks with Hermione, Ron and everyone else"

"Not the read head" he snapped.

"I thought you were friends?"

"He is mean and I don't like him"

"You can have different rooms"

"I suppose so" said Harry not sure what to say.

"Well that will be all" said Dumbledore rising to his feet.

"Will Sirius be there?" he asked.

"Probably not" he replied picking up a sherbet lemon.

Sighing, Harry made his way to the library where he hid behind a bookcase studying for the rest of the evening and then went back to his bed once the library had shut for the evening. He had managed to avoid Hermione who was also there which was good as he did not feel like talking.

The next day was the last day of boring classes and, Harry rose before everyone else and had breakfast alone in the great hall.

He kept quiet in all classes except when they had to mix a potion in potions class and it blew up in his face causing him to fly back words to the ground.

"Are you alright?" asked the teacher and he said he "had had worse"

After that it went without incident.

When they were packing, Ron kept on glancing at him, but he just ignored him.

He hated apparating, but had to put up with it and once the funny feeling had gone he felt a lot better.

Back at the house they were standing in what appeared to be a kitchen with a long table and a corridor straight ahead.

"Why don't you all get settled into your rooms first then I will make dinner" said the woman with red hair who attempted to hug him but he pulled back not wanting to be hugged.

After a quiet dinner, Harry retreated to his spacious room with a double bed, wardrobe, chest of drawers and a desk.

He spent the evening alone in his room.

The next morning he was quiet again and it was suggested a trip to diagone ally.

So after breakfast, they all went by apparating once again.

Once there it was weird being around people so he wandered off by himself and noticed the wand shop had been closed so, he let himself in.

Standing in the empty shop, Harry heard the door and got a surprise when two death eaters came in wands raised.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Come with us and you won't be harmed?" said one of the death eaters.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked getting ready.

"Come with us or we will force you to come?" advancing on him.

"I SAID NO!" he yelled pushing his arms out to each side causing his powers to react badly by causing the death eaters to fly back words going crashing through the window.

When they landed outside another death eater startled him by apparating right beside him grabbing his arm and moving him towards the door when, Harry grabbed a sharp bit of glass and stuck it in the death eater's neck, blood splattering everywhere.

"Harry" Dumbledore cried seeing the death eater falling to the ground. "What have you done?"

"He tried to kill me" said Harry trying to get the blood off his hands.

"The blast alerted everyone as you can see. Come with me and get cleaned up"

Looking out the window Harry saw people gathering round the two dead death eaters lying on the ground.

"Harry are you all right, what happened?" asked Hermione seeing the blood on his face and hands.

"He just killed three death eaters" said Dumbledore leading them away from the gathering crowd.

"Harry that's bad" Hermione said quickening her pace to catch up with them.

"It was either be killed or kill them" the other way worked. He snapped.

"Sorry" she said frustrated.

Once they were back at the castle, Harry was taken to the bathroom where Dumbledore helped clean him up and was surprised Harry did not seem affected at what he had done and was wondering what was wrong but couldn't put his finger on it.

Harry sighed and stood looking out the window now in clean clothes and the blood off his skin, he just relaxed by himself. And he knew Hermione was telling the red heads what had happened why they were rushed back to the castle.

Going upstairs he ignored the shocked stares of them all and read a book for the rest of the day.

"Harry its dinner time?" he heard Hermione call.

Putting the book aside, he went down stairs and followed them down to dinner and found that he was hungry despite the incidents that occurred that morning.

"How can you eat?" Ginny asked concerned.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. And when he felt someone's eyes on him he turned and saw Dumbledore staring at him.

Smiling, he just waved at him from the table causing Dumbledore to frown deep in thought.

'I hope he has not figured me out' thought Harry as he ate.

As they were eating they were interrupted by the daily prophet press coming into the great hall all wanting to know what happened. And Dumbledore hushed them up by saying, Harry had been attacked by three death eaters and had no choice but to defend himself and no law was broken by underage magic.

That seemed to calm them down but the continued to take photos of him as they left the hall by Dumbledore clearing them out. And if the minister of magic wanted Harry in court he had to go through himself first.

After the hustle and bustle of press, Harry escaped to the library while the others went back to the common room except from Ginny who had followed him to the library and her presence was irritating to say the least he thought as he settled down.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Early the next morning they were all in the great hall eating breakfast when Harry sensed danger and it was the same type of danger when Voldemort was here.

So he excused himself and wandered to Dumbledores office. Knocking on the door, he was told to come back came a muffled reply.

Instead of leaving, Harry barged in to see two death eater's and Voldemort himself seated at the desk and Dumbledore standing opposite.

"You again" Voldemort snapped standing up.

But Harry was too quick, grabbing a letter opener he caught the first death eater off guard and stabbed him in the neck, spraying blood all over the place.

The other death eater lunged at him trying to restrain him, but he grabbed Dumbledore's glass and smashed it over their head.

"HARRY!" Dumbledore screamed in shock as the second death eater crumbled to the ground in a heap.

Voldemort was speechless for once and just stood opened mouthed and closing it again.

"So what happened in the shop with my followers?" Voldemort asked curiously. "They were supposed to bring you to me but haven't been seen since"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said "two down and more to go" trying to rub his blood stained hands.

"Have you killed before? If so you are turning out to be like me when I first killed" Voldemort asked.

Nodding, Harry just was about to leave when Voldemort grabbed him by the shoulder and the files on Dumbledore's desk caught fire.

"Oh" gasped Dumbledore trying to put it out with his wand.

Voldemort let go and stood back staring at Harry. "Something is different about you…I cant put my finger on it but you are different. Is there something you wish to tell us?" Voldemort asked glancing at his two followers lying on the ground.

"No" whispered Harry avoiding eye contact with them just in case they figured him out.

"How did you know I was here?" Voldemort queried.

"I can sense your presence" he replied backing away from him.

"Right…how are you blocking me from your mind? I cant get in"

"I don't know" he replied turning away from Voldemort and fleeing out the door.

"DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME POTTER" Yelled Voldemort, but his words were lost to Harry as he rushed down the stairs egger to get away.

As he ran through the halls of the castle, he nearly knocked Ginny over as he rushed to the bathroom to clean up.

"Sorry" he said narrowly missing her as he swerved passed.

And Ginny swore she could see something red on Harry's hands as he ran passed 'obviously in a hurray' she thought as she headed to the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Voldemort left, Dumbledore found Harry in the boy's bathroom washing his blood stained hands.

Sensing someone's presence, Harry spun around and saw the headmaster standing there.

"Given the fact that you have killed two death eaters, I recommend that you go to the hospital wing for further testing, as I think you are unwell at the moment if your killing people and that's not right" said Dumbledore.

"If I don't agree?" asked Harry drying his hands.

"I think you must go as you shouldn't be killing people it's not natural and you don't seem fazed out by doing that. It's almost as if you have killed before"

"Listen old man, there are things you wont understand and cant tell you but if I go for further testing, you will see there is nothing wrong with me and you could back off"

"Something is different about you. I can't put my finger on it but something is amiss and am determined to find out what that is" he replied.

"Go ahead" snapped an irritated, Harry, "you wont figure it out and am not telling"

"Very well…it's off to the hospital wing for you, I will take you"

Dumbledore lead the way out of the bathroom and he reluctantly followed behind him slowly.

Poppy was surprised to see them but she was willing to give, Harry a bed.

As he settled down for the rest of the day, he soon dozed off bored out of his mind.

When his senses tingled he opened his eyes to find, Voldemort standing at the bottom of his bed with one death eater at his side.

"You" said Harry sitting up. "I thought you left?"

"I never left" He replied holding his wand.

"Oh well you have a cheek to bring one of them here you never know what's going to happen"

"I wanted to say that now you have gone to the dark side, if you would join me and my army and we can rule the magical world"

"No" replied Harry.

"But you have killed a couple of my followers surly you wouldn't want to be stuck here with that old man?"

"I said no"

"Take him" snapped Voldemort.

As the death eater came to the side of the bed and bent down to try and grab, Harry, a knife suddenly appeared in his hand and he pushed it forward with full force in the death eaters chest.

Feeling the knife sink in, blood spattered all over Harry's face and hand.

As the death eater gasped his last breathe, he could see the shock in Voldemorts eyes as his follower fell to the ground, getting blood on the white bed sheets.

There was a sudden scream coming from the side and both turned to see Poppy with her hands to her shocked face.

Voldemort "don't think this is over" before he turned and fled out of the hospital wing.

"I best get Dumbledore" said Poppy staring as she headed out of the hospital.

Several moments passed and he heard voices coming from the doorway, "he has killed again" Poppy said as they came closer.

He saw, the headmaster's shocked eyes take in the scene, one dead death eater and blood still over his face.

Lets get you cleaned up and it's the hospital for you he said reaching out to lead, Harry to be cleaned up.

Once cleaned, Dumbledore took his arm and apparated out of the bathroom straight to the hospital waiting room, where they had to wait several hours before being seen.

It was very late at night, when he was taken to his room for the evening and he had a fitful sleep with the old man sitting close by watching and occasionally dozing off.

All he could do was toss and turn in the small hours of the morning but eventually got some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day, Harry awoke from a fitful sleep of tossing and turning, sighing, he got up seeing the old man asleep in the uncomfortable chair with his glasses squint on his face when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in?" said Harry waking the old man who sat up straighter with a start and stood up stretching his legs.

"Hello, morning" said the nurse. "Time for the tests, if you would follow me please?"

"Alright" said Harry reluctantly following the nurse into the corridor where patients in nightgowns wandered about ready for breakfast.

The morning went by slowly as they did cat scans and numerous other tests on his heart and taken blood tests with needles, which Harry disliked the most.

By eleven am, Harry was needing something to eat as his stomach rumbled with hunger as they just taken bloods the nurse smiled and said you must have something to eat left the room to bring him a bacon roll which, Harry ate hungrily as did Dumbledore.

Just as they were eating breakfast, there was another knock and Sirius wandered in smiling at them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked him surprised at his unwanted visitor.

"I found you" he said standing before them. "When I heard you were taken to hospital, I had to see you were alright"

"You left" snapped Harry angrily cleaning the grease from his hands.

"I am a free man, Harry, I thought you would understand freedom for the first time in years, you of all people should understand the desire to see the world a free man" Sirius replied door closing behind him.

"I suppose so" Harry said sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"It's the school holidays soon and you will be coming home with me with the headmaster making sure your settled" he said as a soft knock on the door could be heard.

"Morning" said a man with short blond hair with a tinge of grey and glasses came in.

"Since it was urgent you got the blood results back and the other tests showed no sign of anything unusual, your blood pressure is slightly high but that could be the amount of stress your under with your current circumstances with you-know-who under threat. So basically there is nothing unusual to report, apart from your blood pressure everything is fine" said the doctor filling out something on a clip, board.

Sighing in relief, Harry looked at the headmaster to see him tense with disappointment.

"That's good I think" said Sirius shaking the doctor's hand.

"Hmmm…yes" replied the doctor saying for them to follow him so the discharged papers could be signed.

As Dumbledore and Sirius went to the reception area to sign papers, Harry sat down on an uncomfortable seat pulling up a magazine from the table.

'Should he tell them the truth', he pondered while seeing pictures but his mind not in the magazine, 'no' he thought he was too weary to be bothered to bring up the problem he was faced with.

"Right are we ready to go to my house?" Sirius asked happily with Dumbledore beside him.

"What about my stuff?" Harry asked curiously.

"All been taking care off" Dumbledore said holding out his arm to Harry and Sirius, when they did so the uncomfortable feeling of apparition came and went making him uncomfortable on the journey.

Feeling slightly nauseated, Harry found himself in an entrance way to a badly needed decorated house, he as standing in front of a large wooden door with a long corridor to his right and another few rooms to his left.

Swallowing nervously, he stood looking about him in dismay, he did not like the look of the place one bit, the dust lingered in every place and the floor boards squeaked as the made their way to the kitchen with voices emerging from it.

Coming into the room, he saw a woman rather rounded woman with short fizzy red hair and his so called friends sitting round the table.

"Harry" said the woman coming forward, giving him a hug which she did not give him time to step away made him recoil as she hugged him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked pulling back with a frown on her face.

"Everything is normal" said Sirius hugging the woman.

"That's a relief" she replied. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No I am rather beat can I lie down?" he asked before the fizzy haired friend would speak to him.

"Oh of course" she replied. "It's the one on the left up the stairs"

"Thanks" he said rushing out of the room.

When he got to the room, he opened the door to find two beds had been made and he hoped he wasn't sharing it with the red head boy he did not like.

Pulling back the covers he climbed in without changing clothes, he lay down.

But sleep did not come easily as he had hoped, sighing, he turned on his side thinking about his situation.

He must have slept ad when he opened his eyes it was dark and he heard snoring noises in the next bed.

His eyes becoming used to the darkness, he saw it was the redhead. Sighing again, he swung his legs out of the bed and made his way about the room in the dark.

Making his way down through the creepy house he felt rather nervous as it was dark and strange shadows lurked in every place.

Walking the long corridor, he switched the light on in the kitchen and went over to the sink where he found a glass and took a drink long drink of water.

Feeling better, he put the glass down, as he did so he noticed the dishes beginning to rattle and the doors to cupboards opening and closing with the light flickering, "Stop this" he told himself gripping the side tightly knowing that it was his powers resurfacing.

As this was happening he felt his senses tingle, picking up the sharp knife he spun around throwing it at the person standing in the doorway.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Knife!" Harry yelled when he saw whom the person was standing at the doorway.

Just before it made contact with her shoulder it disappeared in black balls of light and vanished. Then it reappeared in his hand a few seconds later.

Ginny gasped in shock at what she witnessed.

Hurrying to Ginny, Harry put the knife down and pushed her against the side of the door. "What do I do now you have seen me use my powers?"

"Powers" she said clearly in shock.

"I am not the person you think I am" replied Harry putting his arm onto her chest picking up the knife.

"W…what do you mean?" she asked as he put the knife to her throat.

"Where I come from you died down in the chamber of secrets and my parents are alive and I am second in command of Voldemort and have no problem in killing those who know too much'

"Please I wont say anything" she blurred out as he put the sharp end against her skin.

"I don't trust anyone in this horrible world" he told her as she trembled under his arm.

"Please don't…I won't tell anyone" she replied uneasily her mouth gone dry with shock.

"Maybe it would be good having someone knowing my secret" he said releasing her pulling the knife away.

Gasping for breath, Ginny swallowed hard and stared at him. Having loads of questions.

"Powers" she asked.

"I have these gifts of magic where I can do wandless magic with my hands, and am trying to get back to my world, Voldemort and the others will be wondering where I am" he said.

"So your not Harry from this world?" she asked curiously.

"No you all think I hit my head and have amnesia which is ok I suppose. It made things easier than telling everyone I am not your Harry"

"I will keep your secret and help you get back to your world" she replied uneasily.

"That's good, one less person dead then" he replied moving away and sitting down at the table.

Wide-awake now, Ginny sat opposite him and they spent the rest of the evening getting to know one another.

But when the others started to stir Harry tensed up again and mumbled morning to everyone uneasily glancing at Ginny who kept quiet throughout breakfast. Her mum asked if there was "anything wrong?" and she said no and left the room to join Harry in the living room where he wandered off to after having something to eat.

The others also noticed their distracted behavior but never mentioned anything.

When Ron, Hermione and Sirius came into the living room Ginny and Harry stopped talking and went all quiet.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Nothing" mumbled Ginny uncomfortably as she noticed Harry's suddenly gasped and he gripped the side of the chair and his arms where shaking for a few moments.

"Harry?" Ginny asked worriedly seeing him tense up and visibly shaken.

When he gasped for breath and the shaking stopped and he opened his eyes back into focus and looked worried for some reason.

"What happened there?" Sirius asked kneeling before him.

"Just a panic attack Harry" replied standing up suddenly nearly knocking over his godfather. "I am going to lie down" heading out the room. Leaving the others confused.

Just after he left, Ginny followed him and found the room empty. Puzzled, she checked the bathroom and it was empty with no sign of Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry had orbed to where the trouble was and it was in the dark forest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"YOU!" Voldemort hissed spinning around facing Harry whom appeared from nowhere. "Where did you come from?"

"No where" lied, Harry reluctantly as Dumbledore suddenly appeared in a white flash beside him.

"You as well" Voldemort snapped bringing out his wand the other Death Eater's standing guard. "No one touch him, he is mine," he said pointing his wand at Harry. "But you can do what you like with the old man…I don't care"

'I need Tom thought, Harry worriedly 'getting into more trouble as usual' he thought wishing Tom was here when a swirl of floating white lights appeared before him. And when it materialized, they all saw the younger version of Voldemort standing in front of them. Everyone gasped in shock at the sudden appearance of Tom Riddle standing before them, "how dare you summon me" said Tom facing Harry, "where the devil have you been, I have been looking for you?" he fumed at Harry grabbing his arm. Suddenly realizing where he was, he looked around and let go of his arm and stared at Dumbledore.

"YOU…WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" yelled Tom furious at being summoned.

Dumbledore could only stare, speechless, as was everyone else.

"Harry where are we and who and what are you?" Tom asked Voldemort spotting the monster standing before them.

Voldemort seemed to be in shock as well could only stare at the younger version of himself.

"Well explain yourself?" he turned to face Harry again.

"It's a different world where my parents are dead and the girl didn't die down in the chamber of secrets and Dumbledore is headmaster"

"What…impossible?"

"What do you mean different world?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"One minute I am at the Malfoy's and the next I wake up in this body in a different world where my parents are dead, where as in my time they are alive and I work for Tom", not mentioning his powers to them.

"So you're not my Harry?" asked Dumbledore confused.

"No…I only follow his orders," he said indicating to Tom who stood staring at Voldemort.

"Its best we don't mention this to anyone" said Dumbledore 'uncomfortably aware that Harry was not the Harry he knew he thought sadly and wondered where his Harry was'

"I quite agree," replied Voldemort putting his wand away. "We must keep you safe," he hissed, indicating to Tom, "it might alter this time frame if you were killed"

The other Death Eaters were shocked and confused by what was happening but were following Voldemort's orders anyway and keeping their distance.

"We must get you back to the castle before anyone sees you" said Dumbledore worriedly looking around incase anyone came into the forest.

"Very well," said Tom taking Harry's arm and apparating back to Hogwarts in this different world.

As they arrived at Hogwarts, Tom looked around and asked "where were his weapons?"

"Its different here" replied Harry relieved that he wasn't on his own anymore.

"How boring" Tom hissed.

A few hours later they were settling in the castle and they were at dinner in the great hall and Tom was waiting on Harry joining them when a loud scream erupted from the entranceway. What the devil hissed Tom standing u and hurrying out to the stairs where he saw Harry lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs with a fat lump of Peter Pettigrew lying beside him saying "my leg" gasped Harry "its twisted"

That's mine replied Peter untangling it. "You pushed me," snapped Harry with Tom extending his arm to help him up.

"What?" Tom asked.

Harry untangled himself, pushing aside Peter's legs and stood up shakily as Voldemort appeared at the top of the stairs with Bella with the Malfoy's following suit.

"You" Dumbledore said shocked that Voldemort would appear in Hogwarts again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Why don't you just die?" Harry snapped scrunching his right hand into a fist and as he did that Peter begun having trouble breathing.

"I cant breath," gasped Peter clutching his chest and gasping for air.

"Stop it," whispered Tom in Harry's ear quietly, nudging him in the back. "Not in the castle"

Letting him go reluctantly, Harry stopped following orders or 'he would be grounded again' he thought unclenching his hand. 'He wasn't allowed to leave Tom's side if he was grounded' He thought heading into the great hall for something to eat, leaving the old man to deal with Voldemort and Tom followed him.

During eating, Harry saw the Malfoy's came in without Voldemort and went over to their table and Malfoy sat with his parents and Peter, which annoyed him greatly.

"Are you not eating?" Dumbledore asked Tom as he passed them.

"I don't eat or sleep," said Tom whilst reading the Daily Prophet. "Why are they here?"

"To keep an eye on you?"

"As if I would do anything unlike some who will try and get expelled on purpose when classes start," replied Tom not taking his eyes off of his reading material. "Harry has a bad habit of not attending classes and will do the exact opposite of what you say"

"Really?" Dumbledore asked. "If your still here of course?"

"I suppose so" replied Tom. When he saw a Death Eater at the corner of his eye holding a shiny object in his hand.

"NO" Tom suddenly shouted when he saw the Death Eater aim at Harry, Tom quickly stuck out his arm in front of Harry protecting his face against the knife's impact and went right through his hand in front of Harry's shocked face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Pulling the knife out as he stood up, they all saw his wound heal all by its self and he smiled as he threw it back at the person and it hit him right in the chest. causing the man to gasp and fall down in a crumpled heap to the floor. "Anyone who tries to kill Harry has to go through me do you all understand?" said Tom going over to the body to check and see if he was dead and started to laugh as he kicked the body.

"Voldemort meanwhile said we have a slight problem" All waited for him to speak, "when the knife cut your hand i felt the pain as it went in. I think we are connected somehow. If you get injured then i get injured as well. We must keep each other safe"

"Well good luck with that. I am staying put with Harry and you can go back to wherever you have come from"

"We must come to some arrangement?" Voldemort hissed in this difficult situation.

"If it involves leaving Harry unprotected then no i refuse"

"Very well, no one harms the boy but me, he is mine" Voldemort hissed angrily. "I will place Death Eater's about the castle to watch over you"

"No you will not, the students are due to return soon and can't have them in danger with your men about the place" Dumbledore said watching silently until now when he put his foot down.

"They will get used to seeing me about sooner or later old man. I will make certain of that" Voldemort hissed getting even angrier.

"What are you going to do?" Dumbledore asked curiously and worried about his actions.

"Just you wait and see" he said leaving with the others following him. "They will soon know i am back weather they like it or not"

"Harry, I need to ask you something important?"

"Fire away" Harry said watching Tom pull the knife out of his latest victim.

"I was hoping that you could pretend to be our Harry for a while longer with the students coming back soon"

"You want me to pretend to be someone i am clearly not?"

"Yes, i know its asking a lot but i don't want them to be frightened of our predicament"

"Fine" snapped an irritated HarrY. "I will do it but there is a problem"

"The Weasley girl knows about me. She is the only one who knows unless the fizzy haired one has guessed"

"I will speak to her" Dumbledore replied feeling less stressed about his problem. "Its vital that no one else finds out who you are"

"What about me?" Tom asked. "They are bound to notice me"

"I will sort you out" said Harry.

"Oh great that sounds good" Tom said sarcastically putting the knife away.

"I will deal with him and you best try and lay low for a while, i just hope Voldemort doesn't do anything bad" as Tom and Harry went somewhere private so Harry could fix Tom's look.

Meanwhile the Ministry of magic was in a panic as Voldemort and his followers raided the wand shop in Diagone Ally during the daylight and kidnapped the owner of the wand shop.


End file.
